Le boche
by Wado21
Summary: [SÉRIE HiSTORIQUE] Verdun, 14 novembre 1916. L'assaut commence, Zoro se déchaîne, il fait tout pour survivre. Il tue, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un jeune Allemand.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! **

**Bienvenue dans ce troisième épisode de ma série historique, où j'aborde, en ces temps de joyeuses fêtes, le thème de la Grande Guerre ! C'est pour cela que je conseille à toutes celles et ceux qui ne veulent pas voir leur joie et leur bonne humeur partir en miettes de rebrousser chemin. Je préviens également que ce cet OS contient de la violence et un langage grossier. **

**Sinon, pour pour tous les autres qui ne craignent pas tous ces riques, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, ce dieu qui nous offre de splendides chapitres ces temps-ci**

* * *

Verdun, 14 novembre 1916

Combien de mois, combien de mois je suis dans cette merde ? La boue, les poux, les rats, l'attente, -putain que je hais l'attente-, la mort, les ratas**(1)** dégueulasses du cuistot de mes deux, le froid, et autres saloperies qui nous accompagnent depuis cette putain de guerre.

Je garde mon calme comme je peux depuis le début, ce qui fait depuis quand ? Je sais plus, j'ai arrêté de compter les jours. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai une chance de tous les diables d'avoir survécu. 'Faut dire que moi, je me bats de toutes mes forces depuis le début de cette fichue guerre. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que le meilleur moyen de survivre, c'est de se battre. Depuis, je l'applique à la lettre et dans mon cas, ça marche bien. Le sourcil en vrille dit que je suis cinglé et il n'est pas le seul à penser ça. Ils ont peut-être raison, mais je m'en fous, tout ce qui compte, c'est survivre. Survivre en attendant le prochain combat, la prochaine saignée lorsqu'on montera à nouveau au front, se faire zigouiller par les boches, ces sales chiens de barbares. Vous allez voir, les vert-de-gris, on va la gagner, cette guerre, et vous allez payer pour l'avoir causé. Ils sont juste là, pas si loin, à quelques centaines de mètres. Bientôt, on les rejoindra, on se battra pour un petit lopin de terre de rien du tout, et on se videra de notre sang pour lui. Hier, c'est ce qui s'est passé, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça recommence. Et hop ! Tous en avant, comme de bons petits soldats, à vomir nos tripes pour des embusqués et des gros qui sont bien tranquilles derrière leurs bureaux, à compter les morts, à les pleurer faussement et à recommencer à nous envoyer crever sans hésitation.

Le sifflet retentit. Le massacre va commencer. Un frisson nous traverse. On se lève tous, aucune joie se lit sur les visages, tous ont peur. Je regarde le sourcil en vrille se trouvant juste à côté de moi, il a fermé les yeux. Il inspire le gros cul**(2) **de sa pipe puis recrache la fumée. Il murmure bas et rapidement quelque chose. Une prière. Comme si Dieu allait nous sortir de ce merdier. Non, je ne suis pas croyant, je ne l'ai jamais été et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je ne crois pas en Lui. S'Il existait vraiment, la guerre aurait été bien plus courte ou n'aurait pas eu lieu, et Luffy serait en vie. Mon seul ami. Cet idiot s'est fait avoir par un obus boche l'année dernière, un sifflement, un tremblement de terre, une crevasse, et pouf, plus de Luffy, plus de sourire éclatant, plus de joie de vivre. Juste le sang et la mort.

Le colonel Akainu arrive. Un vrai chien fou ce type, et un boucher de première. Il a deux obsessions, l'offensive et les deux étoiles**(3)**. Un bon galonnard**(4)** comme on les aime. Avec lui, tu avances vers ta mort, ou c'est lui-même qui réduit ton espérance de vie à néant. Tout ça dans le but d'une victoire, ce qui lui permettra de devenir général de brigade, ce qu'il attend le plus. Ce type est un salaud et personne ne l'aime ici.

Le colonel sort son revolver, met son sifflet entre ses lèvres. On est en première ligne, on est la chair à canon, tout le monde le sait, au fil du temps. Je regarde combien de personnes sont avant moins pour monter. Dix. Je regarde le premier. Un type immense dont les cheveux ressortent du casque. Je le connais, c'est le doyen de notre régiment, Brook, qu'il s'appelle. Il est mort de trouille. Je le comprends, c'est lui qui a le plus de chance de mourir. On se prépare tous mentalement, certains font des adieux silencieux à leur famille, nous nous préparons tous mentalement pour l'assaut et le cuistot continue sa prière. Akainu souffle un bon coup dedans. C'est parti. Un cri s'élève pour se donner du courage, l'immense gars monte l'échelle. À peine il met un pied hors de la tranchée qu'un coup de feu retentit et il s'écroule. Merde. Triste pour lui mais on continue à grimper. C'est bientôt mon tour. Je dois me battre pour survivre. Le poilu devant moi grimpe l'échelle. Je dois me battre pour survivre. C'est à moi. Je dois me battre pour survivre. J'y vais. Je dois me battre pour survivre. Je suis dehors. Je hurle, je cours. Je dois me battre pour survivre.

Les boches sont eux aussi sortis. Je tire sur toute chose vert-de-gris. Ça s'écroule ou ça s'écroule pas. Je ne réfléchis pas, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne fais qu'avancer, sans me retourner. Je ne me préoccupe pas des autres, je me focalise sur moi. Si je détourne mon attention, je suis mort.

Un sifflement résonne dans les airs. Mes mains se crispent sur mon Lebel**(5)**. Une marmite**(6)**. Je m'écarte le plus possible de sa direction et me baisse pour éviter les enclumes**(7)**. Ces derniers, se sont les pires, ils ont réussi à m'prendre un œil, j'ai failli crever plusieurs fois à cause d'eux et m'ont pris Luffy, ces salopards. Une explosion retentit. Des hurlements retentissent. Ça y est, il a touché terre et en a profité pour faucher l'un de nos camarades ou un membre de l'un d'entre eux. Pauvres gars. Mais ne sont pas les seuls à tomber sur le champ d'honneur, les hommes devant moi tombent un à un, comme des mouches. Ils ne seront pas seuls à partir, c'est plus rassurant pour eux. J'entends le moulin à café**(8)**, j'ai pas le temps d'éviter les rafales et il finit par m'atteindre à l'épaule. Ça fait un mal de chien, bordel ! Inconsciemment, j'ai ralenti, je me force à reprendre le rythme, malgré la douleur. Je me baisse, je me lève pour en éviter d'autres. Les obus arrivent à nouveau, de plus en plus nombreux. Ça explose à tout va, des crevasses apparaissent devant moi, d'autres derrière, si je me fie aux bruits dans mon dos. Une s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je me jette à plein ventre, sur le sol je l'évite de peu. Je sens la terre sur mon corps, m'ensevelir à moitié. J'en ai avalé, je la recrache, quel goût immonde, pire que la cuisine du sourcil en vrille. Je me relève et je me remets à courir.

Le combat au corps à corps va bientôt commencer. Le colonel veut qu'on prenne enfin le lopin de terre aux mains des boches qui nous nargue. Il paraît que celui-ci est un point stratégique important. Je suis sur la bonne voie, je peux l'atteindre.

Les abeilles**(9)** sifflent autour de moi. L'une me frôle, un filet de sang coule de ma joue. Leur bruit bourdonne dans mes oreilles. Je tire aussi en réponse. Il n'y a que du vert-de-gris devant moi, pas un seul uniforme bleu horizon, même sur les côtés. _Où sont-ils passés ? _J'men fous, 'faut avancer, sinon c'est la Mort qui vient me chercher.

Des Fritz me pointent du doigt. Ils foncent vers moi en gueulant :

« Franzose ! Franzose ! »

Quelle langue de barbare ! Ils tirent sur moi. Ils m'atteignent au flanc. Ma respiration est bloquée d'un coup. Putain, j'vais y passer. Je me tords légèrement de douleur, je grince des dents. Une autre balle me touche à la jambe et l'autre me touche à quelques centimètres de ma première blessure à l'épaule. Ça a le mérite de me réveiller. Je tire moi aussi sur eux tant bien que mal. J'en abats quatre, j'en blesse deux, dont un mortellement, il va expirer dans quelques minutes, je le sens. Je vise les autres, mais aucune balle ne sort. Je n'ai plus de cartouches. Tant pis, je les finirai à la Rosalie**(10)**. Eux aussi pensent la même chose. Finalement, les feldgrau pensent un peu comme nous. _Ou alors c'est toi qui pense comme un barbare._ Ta gueule, cuistot.

J'aime bien ce genre de face à face. On voit les gens, leurs visages, leurs yeux., et pas des silhouettes qui gesticulent. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on prend conscience de ce que veut dire « tuer » et tout ce que cela implique. La première fois où j'ai poignardé un boche, j'ai su que je ne serai plus jamais le même. Mais c'est comme ça, la vue du sang fait bouillir le mien. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien. Avant la guerre, j'étais plutôt un apache**(11)** du quartier de Belleville, à Paris. Je me souviens. Avec Luffy, on provoquait les autres bandes et on se battait entre nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait, à l'époque, à lire les journaux qui nous décrivaient comme des tueurs assoiffés de sang, contre lesquels même la police était inefficace ! C'était le bon temps. On vivait, insouciants, on injuriait les boches et les richards, on chantait l'_Internationale _et on buvait à la gloire de Ravachol**(12)**.  
Je me suis toujours senti politiquement anarchiste, je n'aurai pas dû participer à la guerre qui était menée par ces bourgeois de parlementaires, mais plus qu'anarchiste, j'étais Français, et je devais le faire pour ma patrie. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Quant au cuistot, que j'ai connu au front, lui, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste en août 1914. Son seul vrai souci à lui, c'était de faire marcher son restaurant en août, mais comme nous tous, il pensait que cette guerre serait courte. Enfin, pour l'instant, je n'en vois pas encore la fin. Peut-être que lorsqu'on aura pris Verdun, le kaiser voudra bien signer la paix, qui sait.

Mais je réfléchis et les boches foncent vers moi. Je souris pour moi. Est-ce que je vais y passer ? Vais-je survivre ? On verra.

Je me lance sur eux. J'en transperce un, puis un deuxième, un autre m'égratigne le bras, je le tue à coup de crosse. Je plante ma Rosalie dans la gorge d'un nouveau, l'autre c'est dans le cœur. Ma blessure au flanc me fait mal. Je hurle pour m'empêcher de me focaliser sur elle. Un géant se jette sur moi, me fait tomber sur le dos. Il retient mon fusil, il a une sacrée force pour réussir cet exploit, vu la mienne. Son visage est près du mien. Trop près. Il approche mon fusil de ma gorge. Il veut m'étrangler. Je lui arrache le nez avec les dents. Il hurle de douleur. Il me lâche. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même et tend sa main sur le trou rouge ou milieu de son visage. Je recrache le morceau. Je me saisis de ma pelle et lui défonce le crâne. La pelle, c'est plus efficace pour abattre un ennemi dans ce genre de corps à corps. C'est un sacré bon objet contondant. Je me relève et vois les autres soldats me regarder, effarés. Ils n'osent plus bouger. Eh, quoi ! Ne me dîtes pas que les teutons sont des mauviettes ?! Non, ce sont plutôt des lâches qui préfèrent massacrer des innocents plutôt qu'à nous, les poilus.

Deux s'enfuient, l'autre est bien trop pétrifié par la peur. Je fonce sur lui, je le fais basculer en arrière d'un coup de pied, il tombe sur le derrière. Je lui pose mon escarpin**(13)** sur le ventre, l'obligeant à s'affaisser un peu plus. Je vais lui transpercer son cœur avec ma Rosalie. Le boche pleure bruyamment, il met les bras devant son visage, comme si ça allait le protéger. Naïf. Il me supplie :

« Bitte ! Bitte ! »

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, je ne parle pas boche, mais inconsciemment, on sent le sens des paroles, ce que les autres veulent nous transmettre. Je sais qu'il me supplie pour que je l'épargne, mais il est tombé sur la mauvaise personne pour tenter ça. Moi, je n'ai pas de pitié, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et j'ai trop tué pour avoir des remords à en tuer un de plus.

Je m'apprête à le planter lorsque qu'il baisse légèrement son bras. Je croise ses yeux baignés de larmes. Ce gars a des yeux noisettes qui respirent l'innocence. Des yeux d'enfant.

Et là, je m'en rends compte. Le boche, il est tout jeune. Il doit avoir à peine vingt-et-un ans, si on sait que l'âge du service militaire est celui-ci. Il fait même moins, voire beaucoup moins. Vingt-et-un ans. C'était l'âge que Luffy avait quand il s'était engagé. Moi, j'en avais vingt-trois. Je fais plus attention à son visage. Il est poupin, un vrai visage de gamin et tout ce que cela peut représenter. Il est et fait _horriblement _jeune. J'y vois une candeur qui m'est limite insupportable dans ces yeux, dans ses expressions. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_ Ça se voit comme le nez sur la figure que ce n'est pas sa place. Ce devait être un étudiant, un petit intello, destiné à une belle carrière. Ce n'est pas un soldat, il n'en a rien.

Petit, pourquoi es-tu mêlé à ça ? C'est bien trop injuste, tu es fait pour réfléchir, pour rire et ne pas te soucier de ta survie. Pourquoi es-tu mêlé à cette guerre ? Tu es né la mauvaise année, pas vrai ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Tu n'es pas pas comme moi, petit, tu n'as pas ta place ici. Ta place est à l'université, si tu as l'argent nécessaire. Tu n'es pas une bête comme moi, tu es un petit gars intelligent qui allait vivre une vie paisible, pacifique, civilisée. Tu n'as rien à foutre dans ce merdier.

Je me retrouve paralysé. J'ai perdu l'envie de le tuer ou plutôt, je ne peux pas le tuer. Je ne peux pas tuer ce petit gars que je ne connais pas mais qui me fait plonger dans une profonde lassitude de cette guerre.

« Petit, tu t'appelles comment ? »

C'est idiot de lui demander ça, il ne comprend pas ma langue. Je en comprends même pas pourquoi je lui demande ça. À quoi ça m'avancerai ? Je ne le croiserai sûrement plus jamais ! Il me regarde bizarrement, ce qui ne m'étonnes guère, il doit se demander ce que je raconte. Mais il hoquète :

« Ich… Ich bin T… Tony Tony Chopper. »

Je le regarde hébété. Il me comprend ? Il comprend le français ?

« - Tu… tu sais parler français ?

-Ja, un peu. »

Ah bah merde alors, et moi qui ne connais rien de leur drôle de langue de barbare…

Ses lèvres remuent, il veut me dire quelque chose mais n'ose pas. Je l'incite avec le seul œil qui me reste.

« Et… et vous ? Comment vous vous appelez vous ? »

Je souris pour moi-même. Dans ce lieu où il n'y a aucune place pour la civilité, il me vouvoie. Chopper, ta place n'est vraiment pas là.

« - Roronoa Zoro.

\- E… enchanté, herr Roronoa Zoro. »

Je le regarde étrangement. Enchanté ? Alors que j'ai voulu le tuer et sa vie réside toujours entre mes mains ? Quel drôle de type. Vraiment trop poli.

D'ailleurs, il doit un peu s'en douter car ses tremblements n'ont pas cessé et me regarde toujours d'un air apeuré. De plus, ma Rosalie est toujours pointée vers son torse. Je la ramène vers moi.

« - Di… Dites, herr. V… Vous allez me tuer, pas vrai ?

-Non. Je ne te tuerai pas. »

Il me regarde d'un air effaré. Il doit se demander ce qui me prend, moi, le Français qui vient de tuer sous ses yeux ses camarades, ce qui est une très bonne question, puisque moi non plus je ne sais pas. J'ai tué je ne sais combien de boches, et je n'ai jamais éprouvé la moindre pitié pour eux, ni aucun regret pour avoir pris leurs vies.

Je retire mon pied de son ventre. Son regard se fait encore plus étonné. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de faire ça ? Pourquoi je t'épargne ? J'ai dû en tuer, des comme toi, des tout jeunes qui avaient la vie devant eux, mais pourquoi, toi, tu m'ébranles ainsi ? Pourquoi m'as tu marqué et pas les autres ?

Puis, pourquoi sa jeunesse me choque autant ? Moi aussi, je suis jeune, comme la majorité des gars au front alors, pourquoi toi ? Parce que tu fais encore plus jeune ?

« - Chopper, t'as quel âge ?

-V… vingt-et-un ans. »

Je hoche la tête. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais pourquoi un boche m'émeut-il autant ? Je ne les aime pas et je crois ne les avoir jamais autant détesté que pendant cette putain de guerre, alors pourquoi je veux tant savoir de chose que toi ? Merde, on dirait de l'amour mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour ce garçon.

« - Tu faisais quoi avant… tout ça ? Dis-je en indiquant d'un geste l'étendue de la plaine.

\- J'étais étudiant en médecine. »

Médecine… Il étudiait pour sauver des vies. Maintenant, il est là pour en prendre. Je me retiens de rire devant tant d'ironie. S'il y a bien un Dieu, comme le prétend le cuistot, c'est un sacré salaud pour s'amuser autant avec nous. Bordel que je hais Dieu. Un tout jeune gars, qui allait aider des gens, innocent, se retrouve ici, en Enfer. Il n'y pas de justice en ce monde.

« Tu aimais ça ? Je veux dire, la médecine ?

L'espace d'un instant, son visage s'illumine, un grand soupir apparaît et la peur disparaît de ses traits.

« Ja ! C'est passionnant ! »

Je hoche la tête. Il a dit ça avec tant d'enthousiasme, ici, sur ce champ de bataille, dans ce _no man's land_, c'en déstabilisant. Que fais-tu ici, mais que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu n'as rien à faire là, c'est tellement évident que les bras m'en tombent !

« - Et… vous ? Vous faisiez quoi ?

\- Je me battais déjà avant.

\- Vous étiez déjà soldat ?

\- Non, j'étais juste un con. »

Il me regarde étrangement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?

« Herr ? Ça veut dire quoi, « con » ? »

Pardon ? Je le fixe, ahuri, et j'éclate de rire. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il ne sait pas ce que veut dire « con » ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me marre comme un idiot. C'est stupide, ça n'a rien de rôle, mais, c'était tellement inattendu ! Il me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou. Il y a de quoi. Rire dans un endroit pareil, c'est sûr qu'il ne faut pas avoir toute sa tête pour ça !

Je me calme comme je peux. Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas ri de la sorte ? Je crois bien depuis le début de la guerre. Rare sont déjà ceux qui avaient réussi même avant l'exploit de me faire rire. Je crois bien que la seule personne ayant réussi, c'était Luffy. Sacré Luffy. Tu me manques vraiment. Ce petit lui ressemble un peu. Candide, innocent, naïf, enfantin, n'ayant rien à faire sur un champ de bataille comme celui-ci.

« - Pourquoi riez-vous, herr ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Excuse-moi, Chopper. Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me poses cette question. Pour te répondre, ça veut juste dire idiot, stupide. Tu comprends ?

-Ja, danke. »

Je souris. Ce petit a réussi à me faire rire et sourire en quelques minutes, moi ! Mais qui est-il vraiment ?

« T'habitais où, avant ? »

Pourquoi suis-je si curieux ? Je ne l'ai jamais été autant. Pourquoi ai-je autant d'intérêt pour ce garçon ? Ça ne m'avance à rien !

« - À Berlin. Et vous ?

\- À Paris.

\- Où, à Paris ?

\- Au quartier de Belleville.»

Je dois arrêter de lui poser des questions. Je suis sur un champ de bataille, je dois continuer de me battre pour ma survie, je dois atteindre ce fichu morceau de terre pour cet enfoiré d'Akainu.

« T'as de la famille à écrire ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui demander ça ? En quoi ça me regarde ? Je m'en contre-fous qu'il ait quelqu'un à envoyer des lettres pour lui raconter son quotidien dans le froid, la boue et en compagnie des rats et de la Mort.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ma famille, mais c'est celle d'adoption et je la considère comme telle. J'écris à la vieille femme que je considère comme ma mère, elle est vraiment très gentille, même si, parfois, elle est un peu dure et fait un peu peur. »

Intarissable, le gamin, sur le sujet.

« - Tu as de la famille, toi aussi ?

Non, je n'en ai pas. Ils sont tous morts.

\- Tu n'as personne à écrire ?

\- Si, à ce qu'ils appellent une marraine de guerre.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? Ma maman, elle s'appelle Kureha.

\- Hiyori.

\- Elle est gentille ?

\- Plutôt.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Qu'elle plutôt gentille, voilà.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut d… »

Un bruit sourd dans les airs. Ce son. Je ne le connais que trop bien. Je me jette à plat ventre, prenant dans mes bras le petit boche, pour le protéger. La marmite vole au-dessus de nous et explose à quelques mètres. Des résidus de terre tombent sur moi, m'enterrant à moitié. Je me dégage un peu, me relevant à moitié, libérant Chopper de mes bras.

« Petit, il faut y aller, sinon on va y passer. Va-t-en. »

Il hoche la tête. Je vois que la peur est revenue chez lui. Mais il ne bouge pas.

« - Chopper, il faut que tu partes. Il faut que tu vives.

\- Et vous ? Vous aussi vous devez partir.

\- Oui, il faut que j'y aille, mais enfuis-toi d'abord. Je ne vois pour l'instant pas de bleu horizon, profites-en, il ne faut pas qu'ils te tuent.

\- Mais, et vous ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu m'as vu à l'action, je sais me défendre. »

Il me sourit.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, herr Roronoa Zoro. »

Mon cœur se serre, une drôle de sensation saisit mon cœur et une sorte de chaleur envahit mon corps. Jamais on ne m'avait dit ça. On dit de moi que je suis un cinglé, une bête sanguinaire, impitoyable, féroce, tout ce qu'on veut. Ces gens ont bien raison de parler de moi en ces termes car c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai toujours aimé me battre et j'ai maintenant appris à aimer tuer. Non, décidément, il n'y a rien de bon en moi. Mais, je dois avouer que même si c'est faux, l'entendre fait du bien. Savoir que quelqu'un vous apprécie et pense du bien de vous est assez agréable, je l'avoue.

« Merci Chopper, mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas ce que tu penses. Allez, vas-y. »

Sauf que le petit ne part toujours pas. Merde, tu dois t'enfuir, les combats s'orientent par ici, tu vas y passer !

« - Mais barre-toi, bordel ! Tu veux crever ou quoi ?

\- Herr, à la fin de la guerre, je vous promets que j'irais vous voir ! Où habitez-vous dans le quartier de Belleville ? »

À la fin de la guerre ? Il veut me voir ? Mais serais-je toujours vivant quand elle sera terminée ? Et comment peut-il penser à si loin dans le futur alors que nos vies sont en danger ?

« Herr, à Paris, quelle est votre adresse ? Vous êtes gentil, je veux vous revoir, pour vous remercier de m'avoir épargné et sauvé la vie. »

Je lui ai sauvé la vie ? Quand ? Ah, oui, je l'ai protégé quand la marmite arrivait, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'empêche pas que l'idée qu'un boche vienne à Belleville pour me voir, moi, le saigneur de boches par excellence est assez cocasse.

« Va à Belleville, dis que tu cherches Roronoa Zoro à un des habitants du quartier, ils te diront où je suis. »

Là-bas, il n'y a pas vraiment de rues, c'est plutôt un rassemblement de baraques en bois. Bien loin de son superbe appartement berlinois, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je l'imagine dans son beau costume de bourgeois arriver, avec son son accent boche à couper au couteau, ainsi que son visage enfantin et son petit sourire innocent. Je l'imagine me raconter ses études, me parler de sa mère et de la vie à Berlin. Nous n'évoquerons jamais la guerre et nous rirons à la place. Je veux survivre pour voir ça.

« Dankeshön, herr. »

Je lui fait un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi. Il s'éloigne enfin de moi. Il s'arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Il se retourne. Il serre son fusil près de lui comme pour se donner du courage et m'offre sûrement son plus beau sourire. Je vois toutes ses dents blanches. Rare pour un soldat. Merde, tant de candeur en lui, c'en est effrayant. Une phrase du cuistot me revient en tête à ce moment. « Ange dans un enfer, innocent dans un bagne. ». Il m'a dit que c'était de Hugo. Ouais, un véritable petit ange dans un merdier complet. Un être bien trop innocent dans ce ramassis de tueurs.

« Merci beaucoup, herr Zoro* ! À bient— »

Le bruit d'une détonation résonne. Du sang sort de sa tête. Il s'écroule par terre. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non… c'est pas vrai… c'est un cauchemar…

Tous mes rêves, toutes mes espérances, toutes mes images de bien-être éclatent en morceaux. Le seul garçon qui avait réussi à me faire rire depuis que cette putain de guerre a commencé, celui qui m'a fait sourire sincèrement depuis la mort de Luffy, le seul boche que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer. Pourquoi ? Il avait de l'avenir, il devait survivre, il a une mère qui l'attend, il m'avait promis de me voir à la fin de la guerre à Belleville, il n'a pas le droit de crever !

Des bruits de pas. Qui est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ? Je me retourne pour voir le visage de ce salaud.

« Tête d'algue ? Tu vas bien ? Merde, j'ai vu un boche près de toi et je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ne bougeais pas. J'en avais déduit que tu étais blessé, et à ce que je vois, j'avais raison, donc j'ai pas plus réfléchi, et j'ai tiré. Ben quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T'es tout pâle ! Tu vas bien ? Ce sont tes blessures qui te font mal ou t'es simplement furieux parce que je t'ai sauvé les miches ? T'inquiètes pas, dis-toi que tu as juste une dette envers moi. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! Je te rassure, c'est une blague. Allez, c'est pas grave, c'est normal de s'entre-aider entre camarades de guerre. Tu me sauveras la vie une prochaine fois. Maintenant, il faut conquérir ce putain de lopin de terre pour ce salaud d'Akainu. La bataille n'est encore pas terminée. »

* * *

**1 : **ragoût que l'on donnait aux poilus

**2 : **tabac pour les pipes

**3 : **deux étoiles du général de brigade

**4 : **officier ne pensant qu'à la montée en grade ou à la médaille plutôt qu'à la vie de ses hommes. Akainu, quoi

**5 : **fusil français

**6 : **obus

**7 : **projectile d'artillerie

**8 : **mitrailleuse

**9 : **balle de fusil

**10 : **baïonnette

**11 : **terme pour désigner les voyous qui s'organisaient en bande et se battaient entre eux durant la Belle Époque (années 1900, début des années 1910). Une folie médiatique s'était emparée d'eux, les désignant comme des tueurs assoiffés de sang inarrêtables, comme l'explique Zoro

**12 : **anarchiste ayant commis des attentats à la bombe et des assassinats. Meurt guillotiné en 1892.

**13 : **terme ironique pour désigner les chaussures des poilus

* * *

**Pardon, je suis désolée d'avoir tué Chopper, alors que son anniversaire est demain… **

**Bref, j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible à la réalité historique, mais je préfère donner quand même quelques précisions : **

**Les fraternisations étaient en réalité très rares, les soldats français et allemands préféraient en général s'insulter. De plus, ces premières se faisaient surtout entre les Allemands et les Anglais, puisque leurs deux nations avaient plus de racines en commun, et il y avait moins une sorte de haine qui existait entre les Français et les Allemands. **

**Lors de la mobilisation générale en août 1914, il y avait à la fois une part de contrainte et de consentement de la part des soldats français. Ils consentaient à se battre contre l'empire allemand, mais étaient aussi contraints par le gouvernement. Par contre, le mythe de la fleur au fusil est faux, il n'a jamais existé. Les soldats avaient peur d'y mourir, ce qui est totalement normal, mais étaient aussi inquiets pour les récoltes, car c'était en pleine période de moisson. Cependant, ils ont bel et bien cru que la guerre serait courte. **

**Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes détails historiques ! Mais, puis-je vous demander une petite review, s'il-vous-plaît ?**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes ! **

**À l'année prochaine ! **


End file.
